Deux Fois Dans Une Chanteuse A Vie
by dame des pluies
Summary: ¿Qué ocurre cuando décadas después de Qué Bella mer. transformada y una soi une Cullen los, Edward encuentra otra  cantante ? ¿Y SI Ella, como Bella, es poder al inmune de Edward?


**deux fois dans une chanteuse à vie**

**Avertissement: Cette histoire n'est pas la mienne, personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et l'intrigue appartient à Flamingo 1325.Ceci est une traduction.**

**Qu'est-ce qui se passe quand Bella après des décennies, il est transformé et rejoindre les Cullen, Edward découvre une autre "chanteuse"? Et si elle, comme Bella est à l'abri de la puissance d'Edward?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1: Démarrage à nouveau<strong>

J'ai passé les 67 dernières années marié à Edward, comme un égal, comme un vampire. Ils ont été les meilleures années de ma vie tous les jours est si étonnant et passionnant que le précédent. Nous avons eu un mariage étonnant, malgré quelques problèmes de notre nuit de noces.

Edward a fait un super boulot garder leur contrôle, comme toujours. J'ai, cependant, aucune. J'ai déménagé un peu plus tôt et rapide, et l'a tenté aussi. Il s'éloigna un instant, mais je l'ai convaincu d'essayer à nouveau. Cette fois, c'était parfait.

J'ai décidé que je ne voulais vraiment pas à quitter voyage de noces, je voulais juste être transformé. J'étais prêt à passer ma vie avec lui comme son égal. Ainsi, deux jours après le mariage, j'ai dit mon dernier au revoir à Charlie, Renée et Phil et nous avons déménagé à l'Alaska. Nous vivons près coven Denali à moi comme un néophyte pourrait aider si nous en avions besoin.

Edward je n'ai jamais pris ses yeux hors, ne me dérange pas. Même Emmett et Jasper fait en sorte que ne fut jamais complètement seul. Cela m'a dérangé pendant un moment, mais quand j'ai reçu un appel d'un homme, j'ai été reconnaissante.

Jasper et j'avais fait plus d'amis depuis que j'ai changé, il n'a pas eu à s'inquiéter me blesser. De plus j'ai eu un pouvoir semblable à la vôtre, je ne peux pas ressentir les émotions des gens comme lui, mais «voyous» des choses beaucoup plus faciles. Edward a toujours dit que j'étais beaucoup plus perspicace que pensait-il, et que bien sûr, avait ses implications.

Je réalise le petit peuple des choses faire, je peux interpréter leurs gestes, les émotions et les réactions à la suite je peux trouver plus ou moins ce qu'ils pensent. Cette aide de Jasper, en sachant que quelqu'un d'autre peut se sentir les mêmes choses que vous. Je dois être près de la personne au travail, de toute façon, j'ai la paix beaucoup plus que lui.

J'ai eu quelques appels de la famille, mais heureusement, ma famille a modérée ne jamais attaquer un humain. Mon record est impeccable maintenant (aucun), parle même de vous mes frères. Jasper et Emmett, bien sûr, combien parier cagaría fois dans ma première année, a surpris tous les deux. Ensuite étendu l'offre pour les années suivantes, mais pour l'instant, j'ai ruiné tous vos paris.

Après environ 12 années, j'ai eu suffisamment de contrôle pour commencer à l'être humain à nouveau proche. Avec votre aide je suis allé lentement acclimatés à eux, et après quelques années, j'ai pu commencer à retourner à l'école. Je n'étais pas terriblement excités par cette idée, mais je voulais rendre plus facile pour la famille à monter. En outre, Carlisle et Esmée Edward ne retourner à l'école bien avant moi et le jour sans lui étaient très tristes.

De toute façon ont été une étonnante 67 ans. Chaque jour à l'aube, Edward me rappelle combien j'aime, que c'est beau qu'il pense que je suis, et combien vous êtes heureux de m'avoir dans votre vie. C'est une excellente façon de commencer chaque jour.

Nous venions de déplacés de retour après certaines personnes devenu soupçonneux à propos de nous. Il n'avait rien à voir avec la pensée qu'ils ne sont pas humains, juste pensé qu'il y avait quelque chose de mal avec Carlisle et Esme étaient si nombreux enfants «adoptés», et tous ont été rassemblés.

Donc, maintenant nous sommes dans une petite ville du nord de la Californie pour commencer une nouvelle école. L'histoire est maintenant que Edward a été le premier adopté lorsque ses parents sont morts, puis Rosalie et Jasper Hale, puis Emmett et moi, qui étaient frères (malgré la grande différence de hauteur), et enfin Alice. Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett a commencé comme un senior et le reste d'entre nous en tant que junior.

En Espagne, il n'existe pas de telle que cette école intermédiaire et secondaire l'est pas, mais je suppose que vous devenez à l'idée.

J'étais prêt à aller à l'école quand j'ai entendu quelqu'un frapper à la porte des toilettes doucement. Je me retournai pour voir mon ange qui se tenait là, torse nu. Même après plusieurs décennies, la vue m'a coupé le souffle.

«Bonjour mon amour», dit Edward alors enveloppé ses bras autour de moi et je m'approchai de lui.

"Bonjour à vous aussi," j'ai dit de mettre sur la pointe de l'embrasser.

«Je t'aime» dit-elle revenir au baiser.

«Je t'aime aussi."

"Tu es si jolie, surtout avec cet ensemble. Vous avez laissé les déesses à la hauteur de vos chaussures." Il dit en embrassant mon cou.

Je secouai la tête d'un côté pour permettre un meilleur accès à mon cou et mis mes mains sur son torse parfaitement sculpté.

«Je suis homme le plus chanceux de la planète, car tu es à moi. Je suis si heureux que, après toutes ces années, vous êtes toujours avec moi." Maintenant, il a été embrasser ma clavicule.

«Edward," j'ai dit, sachant où nous prendrions cela.

"Mmmhmm?"

«Pour l'instant nous ne pouvons pas. Nous devons aller à l'école en 20 minutes environ."

»Et ...?" Il demanda, en essayant de me séduire avec ces yeux d'ambre.

«... Et vous savez que si cet ensemble rides, Alice nous couper la gorge de deux."

Il gloussa avant d'embrasser mes lèvres.

"Peu importe. Mais après l'école secondaire, tu me dois", at-il dit alors qu'il marchait dans notre chambre.

J'ai souri et je fini mes cheveux. Je suis allé à la salle et a attrapé une paire de chaussures avant de descendre l'escalier où ma famille était en attente. Esme étreint chacun de nous et a quitté la maison pour nos voitures.

Edward a ouvert la porte de sa nouvelle Volvo, que Jasper et Alice roulé dans le dos. Rosalie et Emmett étaient sur la dernière BMW décapotable. Ce dernier, au moins, il était bleu foncé au lieu de rouge, leur permettant de ne pas appeler autant d'attention.

Quand nous sommes arrivés à nos voitures nos voitures Institut attention. Je me suis souvenu de toutes ces années il ya dans le lycée de Forks, où Volvo d'Edward était la meilleure voiture de tous. J'ai souri rappeler mes pensées à propos de Edward, «le stupide d'argent Volvo propriétaire."

Comme prévu, tous les élèves ont regardé pendant que nous montions dans la voiture et se dirigea vers le bureau pour obtenir nos papiers. Edward laisser sortir quelques grognements petite, et je savais que les gens parlaient de moi. Il n'a pas fallu longtemps pour trouver le bureau où une femme a été de mettre quelques papiers.

En outre ouvrit les yeux quand il nous regardait et un sourire est apparu sur mes lèvres tandis qu'il regardait ses mouvements. Je pourrais dire qu'elle a été surpris par la taille d'Emmett, Rosalie et intimidés par. Il pourrait aussi dire qu'elle avait quelques réflexions sur répréhensibles Jasper et Edward. Sourire de mon corps est allé plus loin à Edward.

«Nous sommes les Cullen, McCartys, et Hales." Alice dit avec un sourire.

«Ahh oui. Laissez-moi voir, et bien ... Voici une carte de l'Institut pour chacun de vous, avec votre horaire. Vos professeurs devraient déjà avoir sur leurs listes d'élèves, mais si non, revenir ici après l'école et de voir ce faire. Vous voulez qu'on vous enseigne les études secondaires? ".

«Non merci, nous pouvons gérer nous-mêmes." Alice répondit joyeusement que nous avons passé nos horaires.

"Très bien. Que vous avez une bonne première journée!" Il a dit avec un ton faux d'esprit avant de revenir à ce qu'ils faisaient avant que nous nous sont parvenus. J'ai réalisé que nous avons toujours regardé quand je me suis senti entraîné plusieurs regards les ânes de Edward et Jasper. Souriant, j'ai eu ma main sur le dos d'Edward à la proximité de son cul. Il cligna et me sourit en sachant mes intentions.

«Nous avons tous la nourriture dans le même temps, bien sûr. Et nous sommes tous dans la classe même gymnase! Alice dit en regardant un peu plus de nos horaires.

Début latine a eu avec Jasper. Le reste de mes «frères» avaient choisi le français ou l'allemand. Un deuxième heure avec Edward avait anglais, suivi par l'histoire avec Alice et Edward, la gymnastique et quatrième heure après le repas. Puis la sixième heure était mon propre gouvernement et terminé la journée avec la biologie, de nouveau avec Alice.

Nous étions sur notre chemin vers le domaine des langues étrangères, en ignorant les regards des élèves. Edward laissé un bras fort autour de ma taille, ouvrant la voie. Il m'a embrassé avant d'entrer Jasper et notre classe. Il y avait quelques étudiants, à mon grand soulagement. Nous sommes allés à l'enseignant qui semblait être d'environ 40 ans et semblait un peu extravagant.

"Vous devez être Bella et Jasper», at-il dit quand il est arrivé à sa table.

Acquiesçant de la tête.

"Oui Madame," dit Jasper avec son accent du sud. Je pourrais dire qu'elle se débattait pour ne pas défaillir, et un sourire forcé.

«Eh bien, bienvenue à la classe. Voici vos livres, vous pouvez vous asseoir où vous voulez."

Jasper hocha la tête, ramasser nos livres et de les prendre à la fin de la classe. Nous nous sommes assis côte à côte, en parlant tranquillement, sachant que personne ne pouvait nous entendre.

"Il vous aime, mais beaucoup», dit-il, payé pour moi.

Il grogna. "Oui, je sais. Lust sort de lui me rend malade. J'ai toujours regardant et je peux sentir la luxure."

Je me suis forcé à ne pas rire. "Ouais, je sais. Elle est prise entre sachant qu'il ne faut pas penser comme un étudiant et est toujours prêt à briser toutes les règles avec vous. Que faudrait-il de votre femme?"

J'ai regardé et j'ai eu un petit grognement en réponse.

A cette époque, certains étudiants plus entre dans la classe. Bien sûr, ils nous regardaient, même une petite fille dit à son amie d'arrêter de regarder vers nous parce que nous allions attraper le faire. Comme toujours agir comme si la situation n'avait rien à voir avec nous.

La classe allait commencer quand une fille de quelques centimètres plus haut que je suis entré et a couru dans l'air sur le chemin de votre site. J'ai vu Jasper supprimer les rires et le regarda.

"Ca me rappelle de toi quand tu étais humaine", a déclaré chuchotant, en essayant de ne pas rire.

«Oh tais-toi,» dis-je, le sentiment pour la fille. Elle rougit en ramasse ses affaires et était en route vers votre site. Cela m'a vraiment rappelé de mon ancienne forme. Je pourrais dire qu'elle voulait, elle pourrait disparaître et même pas réalisé qu'il y avait deux nouveaux élèves dans la classe.

Une fois la jeune fille s'assit, le professeur se leva de son siège.

"Classe, nous avons deux nouveaux élèves avec nous aujourd'hui, Jasper Hale et Bella McCarty."

Tout le monde ont eu leur chance de regarder les uns les autres ouvertement, et je savais que je serais en rougissant, s'il avait été humain. J'ai réalisé que la jeune fille avait vécu nous regarder, mais pas le même que tout le monde.

«Pourriez-vous deux ont quelque chose en classe et vous?"

J'ai gémi aussi intérieurement dans Jasper et je me suis levé.

«Mon nom est Jasper, je suis un senior cette année. Ma sœur Bella est junior. Nous venons déménagé ici avec notre famille, notre père est le nouveau médecin."

«Si nous sommes frères ... pourquoi vous avez différents noms de famille?" demandé une fille. C'était une fille typique mignon dans la classe qui pense toujours qu'il vaut mieux que les autres.

«Nous sommes adoptés comme le reste de nos frères."

«Comment êtes-vous?"

«6», j'ai dit se sentir comme tous les yeux, les filles et les garçons étaient à la recherche, à Jasper. Pourriez-dire qu'elle était la modification de leurs émotions et lui a donné un éblouissement.

Il ya eu quelques murmures, j'ai pris et j'ai dit à Jasper pour lui faire de l'enseignant se sent un peu inconfortable. Il a travaillé, il a semblé comme s'il avait remarqué que nous avons senti à l'aise et nous a dit de s'asseoir.

Le reste de la classe était assez ennuyeux, Jasper et j'ai eu une assez couramment le latin. Surpris à l'enseignant chaque fois que nous a attiré l'attention, ou lorsque nous avons répondu à des questions que personne ne pouvait les autres étudiants. Enfin la cloche sonna et nous sommes sortis de la porte.

Edward, bien sûr, était déjà là à m'attendre. Il m'a embrassée, avant même j'étais venu plein de classe, et je pourrais dire les autres étudiants étaient soit jaloux ou bouleversé. Il se tourna rapidement et de verrouillage des doigts de ma main avec la sienne.

"Prêt pour l'anglais, mon amour?" Edward m'a demandé que nous sommes allés au bout du couloir.

«Je suppose,» répondis-je, en marchant main dans la main, car avec mon mari. Trouvez facilement la classe et l'enseignant responsable. Il était un homme qui semblait se situer autour de 30 et quelques années et n'a pas hésité à me regarder de haut en bas. Edward ressentie comme tendue, et caressa sa main avec mon doigt.

"Ce que je peux faire pour vous?" Demandé à l'enseignant, en ignorant Edward.

«Je suis Edward Cullen, Bella et elle McCarty. Nous sommes nouveaux," dit Edward, sa voix légèrement pointus au lieu de la voix veloutée typique.

Le professeur sortit de sa transe et sourit à Edward.

"Bien sûr. Bienvenue, je suis M. Perales." Il dit alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son bureau. Il a pris quelques papiers dans un tiroir et les donna à nous.

"Voici une copie de la liste des livres que vous aurez besoin, en conformité avec les politiques de mes classes. Bella vous pouvez vous asseoir dans la chaise secondes dans la première rangée, et Edward vous pouvez vous asseoir dans le siège du troisième de la quatrième rangée. "

«S'il vous plaît, monsieur, Bella a parfois du mal à rester alerte et serait utile si j'étais à proximité pour vous aider à garder la trace de la classe. Elle fait aussi beaucoup mieux si vous pouvez vous asseoir plus »dit Edward, sa voix parfaitement lisse et calme.

M. Perales m'a regardé et je suis retourné un coup d'œil timide et hocha la tête.

"Oh, eh bien, rien ne se passe. Edward vous pouvez vous asseoir où je vous ai dit et Bella, assis à côté de lui."

Satisfait, Edward a pris les papiers de la main de M. Perales et me conduisit à nos sites, et bien sûr, a pu dire qu'il était en colère.

Comme d'habitude, j'ai pris un morceau de papier et écrivit une note. On pourrait parler sans que personne ne pourra nous entendre, mais il nous a rappelé les premiers jours de notre relation, quand nous avons passé des petites notes.

Je t'aime. Etes-vous d'accord?

Je t'aime aussi.

Etes-vous d'accord?

Non, il ne faut pas penser ce que vous pensez.

Je sais. Je peux sentir la convoitise venant de lui, et ses actions me dire ce qu'il ferait. Je sais pourquoi il me voulait en face et derrière vous.

Il est un enseignant. Et tu es ma femme. Ce n'est pas juste.

Je sais. Mais Je t'aime, donc ne vous inquiétez pas. Je veux juste l'amour qui vient de vous.

J'ai regardé comme il sourit à lire la dernière partie et j'ai souri.

Et c'est tout pour toi, mon amour.

J'ai souri et fait semblant de prêter attention. Malheureusement, M. Perales qui m'a frappé plusieurs fois plus que je n'aurais dû. Je commençais à se mettre en colère, et je savais que ce n'était pas Edward aider à se calmer. Enfin la cloche sonna et Edward a rapidement pris nos deux sacs à dos et m'a emmené à la porte, en s'assurant de M. Perales bloquer la vue (de moi).

Une fois que nous étions hors Edward a été en mesure de se détendre.

"Etes-vous OK?" J'ai demandé à nouveau, sachant qu'il aurait passé une grande partie de la classe d'avoir à écouter les pensées inappropriées que M. Perales avait sur moi.

«Oui», dit-il massé le pont du nez. J'ai mis ma main sur sa joue, et sourit.

«Je t'aime», j'ai dit, en essayant de se calmer complètement.

«Je t'aime aussi», at-il dit et m'a embrassé.

Nous sommes allés à la classe d'histoire, où nous avons trouvé une Alice exaltés d'attente en dehors de la classe. Les trois entrées et a trouvé une femme de vingt-plusieurs est notre maître. Super, je pensais, maintenant je dois faire ce que Edward vient de faire. Dès que l'enseignant a attiré l'attention d'Edward, une lueur de convoitise dans ses yeux brillaient.

J'ai remarqué que ses lèvres tremblaient, et jeta ses épaules en arrière pour obtenir une petite poitrine. Sont des choses que la plupart des gens, des vampires, personne ne le remarquerait. Mais moi, cependant, si remarqué. J'ai roulé mes yeux et mon corps encore plus proche d'Edward.

"Salut, Bella McCarty, et ils sont Edward et Alice Cullen. Nous sommes tous des nouveaux."

Le professeur semblait en colère quand Edward détourné les yeux et m'a regardé, j'ai souri et Alice aussi.

«Je suis Miss Cahill. J'espère vous rencontrer bientôt à vous trois. Id au fond et récupérer quelques sièges, il ya le seul libre».

J'ai hoché la tête et se dirigea vers l'arrière de la salle. Bien sûr, les étudiants nous regardé comme nous étions assis. Je me suis assise entre eux, et sourit à la satisfaction Edward.

«Elle est bien pire que celle de M. Perales", a déclaré Edward.

"Oui, je sais," dit-il, sa voix en colère.

J'ai ri, mais regardé Mme. Cahill quand elle a appelé la classe qui nous callásemos.

Elle a gardé en regardant Edward pour toute la classe, et j'ai été très heureuse quand elle a finalement sonné. Nous nous sommes dirigés à la classe de gym, où nous avons rencontré nos autres «frères». L'enseignant, un entraîneur Charles, ne pas nous faire changer nos vêtements à donner à la classe. Nous nous sommes assis dans les gradins à nous parler, comme «suivie» les autres élèves jouer au volley.

Puis nous sommes allés à la cafétéria pour obtenir de la nourriture que nous n'étions pas manger. Nous avons trouvé une table à l'arrière, loin des autres. Nous nous sommes assis, à parler avec nous.

Heureusement, aucun des autres étudiants venus nous parler de la première journée. Ils étaient trop intimidés par nous, et nous étions évidemment jumelé tous.

Edward m'a accompagné à la nature du gouvernement, m'a donné un baiser et se rendit à sa classe de biologie. J'ai soupiré, sachant qu'il allait voir pendant deux heures. Au moins j'ai eu Alice dans ma classe suivante.

Je suis allé à l'enseignant, qui était un homme d'environ 50 ans, et je me suis présenté. Il semblait être nerveux au début mais très vite récupéré et n'a pas donné beaucoup d'importance à mon apparence. Je me suis assis dans la classe moyenne, permettant à tous les élèves pourraient gawk à moi.

J'ai senti un gars ayant le courage de venir me parler en classe terminée, mais dès que la cloche a sonné, j'ai rassemblé mes affaires et laissé là, de sorte que je pouvais à peine garder un humain.

Je suis allé à la classe de biologie, il attend de voir Edward. J'ai été un peu surpris lorsque je l'ai vu pas, ni sur le chemin de sa classe. Alice attendit en dehors, en se demandant pourquoi il a fallu faire. Sa classe était encore plus proche que le mien.

Bientôt, elle m'a rejoint, mais j'ai eu un regard d'inquiétude. J'ai essayé d'interpréter leurs expressions et leurs réactions, mais elle me protégeait. Je n'ai même pas regardé avant d'entrer dans la salle de classe. Il est allé à l'enseignant, qui était un homme d'environ 40 ans et j'ai présenté. Alice ne dit rien, j'ai simplement suivi d'une table dans le fond de la classe que les deux communes. J'ai été soulagé à l'idée de co-laboratoire.

Une fois que la classe a commencé J'ai essayé de capter l'attention d'Alice. Elle travaillait dur de ne pas montrer ses sentiments. Pourriez-dire qu'elle était effrayée par quelque chose. Finalement, j'ai écrit une note.

Qu'est-il arrivé?

Elle regarda la petite note, secoua la tête et ne répondit pas.

Alice, dis-moi. J'ai essayé de nouveau.

Ne vous inquiétez pas.

Je laisse échapper un soupir frustré. Elle me regarda et je pouvais voir dans ses yeux. Il était environ Edward, et il a été mauvais.

Qu'est-ce qui arrive à Edward?

Rien.

Alice're mentir. Vous savez que vous ne pouvez pas cacher de moi.

Laissez-moi seul maintenant.

J'ai regardé un peu choqué. Ce n'était pas comme elle.

Il y avait quelque chose de mal avec Edward, et qu'elle allait me dire. J'ai fermé mes yeux et j'ai essayé de penser à autre chose que le temps passait. Il pourrait être si horrible, si nous étions encore assis en classe, j'ai essayé de me raisonner. Je savais que ce n'était pas vrai, mais c'était la seule façon de ne pas sortir comme un coup à la porte de la classe.

Enfin, la cloche sonna. Ignorant Alice attrapé mon sac à dos et courut à la porte. Presque volé pour le stationnement, et j'ai pu voir le choc sur mon visage quand j'ai vu Volvo d'Edward avait disparu.

Immédiatement, j'ai su que quelque chose a été très, très mauvais.

* * *

><p><strong>Eh bien, laissez-moi votre avis, j'espère que vous aimé.<strong>


End file.
